James Howlett
James "Logan" Howlett, also known as Wolverine, is a Canadian mutant. He has a number of animalistic mutations. These included three retractable razor sharp claws on each hand, and heightened senses, which allowed him to track people through scent and sound. He also has superhuman strength, reflexes and stamina. Additionally, Logan possesses highly developed accelerated healing abilities, allowing him to heal injuries almost instantly, while also rendering him an ageless immortal. Adamantium was surgically bonded to his entire skeleton, including his claws, making him nearly indestructible. Wolverine is a brutal and sometimes feral hand-to-hand combatant often having berserk rages, he also has experience fighting in multiple wars and cage-fights. Biography ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' Prologue James "Jimmy" Howlett was born in 1832 in the Northwest Territories of Canada, British North America. In 1845, James lay sick in his bed while Victor, who was currently visiting him, kept him company as James' father arrived to check in on him. A few moments later, Victor's father, and John's groundskeeper, Thomas Logan (who was also having an affair with John Howlett's wife), entered the Howlett home, drunk, looking for James' mother Elizabeth Howlett and had a confrontation with John, who headed downstairs to settle a dispute with Victor's father, which had resulted in Thomas shooting Elizabeth's husband. James then heard gunfire during a dispute at his father's estate, and went to investigate, finding him dead, as he was shot by Thomas. It was under this grief-stricken incident that, in an act of vengeance, James' mutation began to manifest as he sprout bone claws, slowly emerging from his fists and knuckles. In a wild rage, James screamed in anger and fury and impaled Thomas using his claws. However, while impaling Thomas with his newly discovered bone claws, before dying, Thomas revealed that John wasn't James' real father. Much to James' horror, with his dying breath, Thomas revealed that he was James' true father by telling him he is also his son. After Thomas died, Elizabeth, horrified by James' mutation, cast her son out by calling him a freak as she questioned James as to what he was. Confused about what was happening to him, James fled and ran into the woods, with Victor following behind him. After running away, Victor caught up and overtook James. Victor said that they were brothers and vowed to stick together and that they would look after each other no matter what, eventually leading them to a life of rage and violence. Over the next 128 years, as the two boys grew into men, James and Victor fought bravely together as Canadian mercenaries for the United States in numerous wars. The wars the two brothers participated in throughout their years together included the American Civil War, World War I (on the Western Front), World War II (both participating in the D-day Invasion), and the Vietnam War using their mutant powers. However, Victor grew increasingly violent and uncontrolled as time passed. James took the name Logan, and grew to be a good, strong, respectable man. ''The Wolverine'' Flashback During the bombing of Nagasaki, Logan saved Ichirō Yashida, a Japanese officer. The two became friends, with Logan telling Yashida of his supernatural abilities and Yashida offering his katana to Logan, who he refers to as Kuzuri, as gratitude for Logan saving his life. ''X-Men: First Class In 1962, Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr approach Logan in a bar in an attempt to recruit him to their all-mutant taskforce. He rudely dismisses them and they leave. Original Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past Wolverine was caught sleeping with his employer's mistress instead of protecting her like he was supposed to. He didn't get involved in Mystique's assassination of Bolivar Trask. X-Men Origins: Wolverine In 1973, Logan and his brother Victor are fighting in the Vietnam War when Victor attempts to rape a young lady. When a soldier attempts to arrest him, Victor unleashes his rage and begins to commit murders against his fellow soldiers. Logan defends his brother none-the-less and the two are shot by firing squad, but their healing abilities allow them to survive. William Stryker asks them to join a special team he's putting together, filled with special individuals including mutants. The team starts to search for a mysterious meteorite fragment in Africa. Logan leaves the team when he refuses to be involved in Stryker's mass killings. Six years later, as the team starts being killed off by Victor, he is a living as a lumberjack with a girlfriend named Kayla, who is fascinated with a Natvie American myth about "the Wolverine". Stryker returns to inform Logan that members of the old team are being murdered and requests his help, but Logan dismisses him. Kayla is murdered by Victor and Logan seeks vengeance, but after tracking him down to a bar Victor defeats him. Stryker offers Logan an opportunity to become more powerful - Weapon X; an experiment that involves encasing a human skeleton in an adamantium skeleton. Logan accepts and demands new dog tags inscribed with the name "Wolverine". Logan undergoes the experiment and briefly falls into a lifeless state, before miraculously reviving himself. Logan overhears a conversation that confirms that Stryker intends to wipe his memory and continue his experiments. Logan escapes the facility and takes refuge in a farmhouse where an elderly couple welcomes him. The couple are murdered by Agent Zero and Logan swears revenge on both Stryker and Victor, before murdering Zero. Logan finds Kestrel for help and the two search for a mutant named Gambit, who knows the location of a mutant experimentation centre Stryker has erected. While searching for him in Las Vegas Logan came across Victor and fought him a second time, this time defeating Victor. Enraged, he was about to deliver the killing blow when Gambit interrupted the fight. Victor saw an opportunity fled the scene. After a battle with Gambit, Logan is taken to The Island where he discovers Kayla is alive and was part of the conspiracy, faking her death under orders from Stryker. Logan and Victor battle each other and the fight ends in Logan's favour, though he passes on the opportunity to have vengeance to save his own morality. He and Kayla free a number of imprisoned mutants but finds himself in a heated battle with the Deadpool (Wade Wilson implanted with several mutant powers and enslaved by Stryker), and forms a temporary alliance with Victor to fight the creature atop a cooling tower. Logan beheads Deadpool, whose optic blasts cause the tower to collapse. Victor and Logan part ways and Logan searches for Kayla, finding her bleeding from a bullet wound. Wolverine is shot through his head by an adamantium bullet fired by Stryker. When he recovers, he suffers sever amnesia and recalls nothing of his past. He does not recognize Kayla's body nor Gambit, and needs to be reminded what his name is. Logan leaves alone to seek answers. X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine ''To Be Added ''X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue ''To Be Added ''X-Men Fifteen years Later, Logan is introduced as a cigar-smoking lone wolf who wanders from place-to-place in Canada where he fights people in cage fights to make money, taking advantage of the enhanced durability that his adamantium skeleton and healing factor grant him. Later in the bar, he is confronted by Marie, who changed her name to Rogue as she had put her boyfriend into a coma while kissing him and hence, ran away from Mississippi. It is here that she sees Wolverine's retractable adamantium claws, when the latter engages in a fight. When he is about to leave in his truck, Rogue introduces herself to him and asks if she can come along. At first he declines, but changes his mind and takes her with him. On their way, his truck is attacked Sabretooth (a further mutated Victor Creed). Wolverine tries to battle with him, but is knocked out. Before Sabretooth can do any further damage, he is stopped and chased away by two members of the X-Men - Cyclops and Storm, who rescue both Wolverine and Rogue and bring them to the X-Mansion. When Dr. Jean Grey tries to treat Wolverine, he regains consciousness and immediately looks for an exit. He finds out that there are mutants like him there who are trying to control their unnatural abilities under the tutelage of Professor Charles Xavier. Professor X convinces Wolverine to stay with them and become an X-Man, as he could get an opportunity to learn more about his forgotten past. Wolverine reluctantly agrees and stays. Later, Mystique, impersonating as Bobby Drake, tells Rogue to leave as "she is a danger to everybody else". This is actually a trick to lure Rogue out of the X-Mansion, so that she could be used by Magneto to control a machine that could turn all humans into mutants. When Wolverine finds out about Rogue's absence he convinces her to return to Professor X's school but the pair are intercepted by Magneto who kidnaps Rogue. Wolverine, along with Jean, Cyclops and Storm, head to the Statue of Liberty where Magneto is operating his plan. In the process, Wolverine encounters Mystique and stabs her, virtually killing her, but she survives. He is also challenged by Sabretooth and they both engage in a fight atop the Statue of Liberty. Cyclops intervenes and knocks Sabretooth off the Statue with an optic blast. Wolverine gets carried to the Statue's torch on wind created by Storm, he frees Rogue from Magneto, and gives her his powers so she can heal. They return to the X-Mansion. Professor X gives Wolverine a hint for the search of his past as promised, directing him to a mysterious Alkali Lake. Wolverine then leaves the mansion on Cyclops' motorbike heading to Alkali Lake. X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Logan stops to fill Cyclops' motorcycle and finds that Sabertooth has been following him. They fight which ends with Logan defeating him however before he kills him Logan finds that he has the same dog tags as him. The two go for drinks and start having a conversation. Stryker's men come in with the orders from Stryker and aim at Sabretooth. The two fight the soldiers with great teamwork not knowing they are brothers still and are eventually brought down. The two wake up in a helicopter and Sabretooth throws Wolverine off sacrificing himself. Stryker finds out that the adamantium bonding did not work with him and orders his men to shoot him with adamantium killing him. While Logan continues his search for Alkali Lake. X2: X-Men United Wolverine finally discovers the Alkali Lake, but only finds an old and deserted factory, giving no clue about his forgotten past. He is disappointed and returns to the X-Mansion after a call from Professor X. Upon returning, Wolverine is given the responsibility to look after the mutant children in the mansion in Professor X's absence, who plans to visit Magneto in his "plastic prison" with Cyclops to discover what information he had given to William Stryker . Jean Grey and Storm also leave in search of Nightcrawler, who was found guilty of attacking the President of the United States. While the Professor is interrogating Magneto, he learns that Magneto had leaked all the information about the X-Mansion and the Cerebro to Stryker. Professor X is later kidnapped along with Cyclops by Stryker's forces. Back in the X-Mansion, at night, Wolverine has nightmares of his involvement in the mysterious Weapon X program, and decides to walk around the mansion, where he starts chatting with Iceman. But all of a sudden, Stryker along with his military troops, invades the mansion and starts to look for the Cerebro. Wolverine takes out many of the soldiers, and saves the mutant children. He tells Colossus, Bobby, Rogue and Pyro to leave. As Wolverine is about to escape too, he is confronted by William Stryker, whose presence provokes more forgotten memories in his mind. But he shakes out of it, and leaves with the remaining X-Men in a car for Boston to Bobby's house. Meanwhile, Stryker finds the Cerebro and steals it. When Storm, Jean and Nightcrawler, learn of the attack on the X-Mansion from Wolverine, they head towards Boston in the X-Jet to recruit the X-Men from Bobby's house. During the X-Men's journey, Magneto and Mystique, who helped the former to escape from his prison, offer their help to the X-Men in bringing down William Stryker, who, as revealed by Magneto, was planning to use Professor X and his handling of the Cerebro to kill all the mutants on Earth. He also reveals Stryker's base of operations to be the Alkali Lake. The X-Men agree to form the alliance. At the Alkali Lake, Jean finds that Stryker's base was underground. Mystique, impersonating Wolverine, infiltrates the base and tricks Stryker's troops into opening a gateway for the X-Men to enter. There, Wolverine decides to explore the base all by himself and he comes across a laboratory where he sees his claws' scratch marks on the walls. Now, he starts remembering what happened to him and how he was experimented upon with the adamantium. William Stryker arrives and clears Wolverine's doubts, revealing that he had created the "animal within Wolverine". When Wolverine is about to get his hands on him, Stryker introduces another mutant with adamantium skeleton and claws, Lady Deathstrike, who battles Wolverine but is disabled by him. Wolverine trails Stryker, while the X-Men rescue Cyclops, Professor X and the kidnapped mutant children. After the destruction of his base, Stryker tries to flee in his helicopter but is caught by Wolverine and interrogated. Stryker refuses to cooperate and is pinned by Wolverine, who leaves him to be drowned in the flood water. As the X-Men leave, Jean sacrifices herself to protect them from the flood. Wolverine and Cyclops mourn her death. Wolverine, hiding his love for Jean, tells Cyclops that Jean had always loved him. Logan later informed Scott that Jean had chosen to be with the latter. X-Men: The Official Game ''To be added ''X-Men: The Last Stand Sensing trouble, Professor Charles Xavier sends Wolverine and Storm to investigate. When they arrive, the two X-Men encounter telekinetically floating rocks, Cyclops' glasses, and an unconscious Jean. Xavier explains that the majority of Jean's power is seated in her unconscious mind and that, as a result, her powers are largely fueled by instinct, and not under her complete control. In fact, when Jean was a little girl she was so powerful that he had to put telepathic blocks on her mind to help keep her powers under control. Her bottled up powers manifested themselves as an id-like alternate personality called the "Phoenix" - a purely instinctual creature, ruled only by its own violent desires. Wolverine is disgusted to learn that Xavier has kept Jean in check telepathically, but when Jean awakens, he realizes she is not the Jean Grey he knew. Wolverine asks about Cyclops, but she cannot remember and fears she killed him. Jean pleads with Wolverine to kill her before she harms anybody else, but when he refuses, the Phoenix surfaces and telekinetically slams Wolverine into a wall. She then flees to her childhood home. Magneto, also aware that Jean's powers are loose, meets Xavier at Jean's house. The two men vie for Jean's loyalty until the Phoenix resurfaces, unleashing her devastating power. Furious at being caged within Jean's subconscious for twenty years, she destroys her family's house, disintegrates Xavier, and leaves with Magneto. Following the losses of Xavier, Cyclops, and Rogue (who decides to take the mutant cure), the X-Men regroup and confront Magneto's army, which is attacking the pharmaceutical company's laboratory on Alcatraz Island. During the battle, Katherine Pryde leaves to save Leech and at the end of the battle, Henry McCoy injects Magneto with the cure, nullifying his mutant powers. After this, Wolverine nearly coaxes Jean back to sanity. However, soldiers arrive and fire upon Jean. The Phoenix quickly emerges and begins to disintegrate everything and everyone around her, vaporizing the soldiers. While the other X-Men flee to safety, Wolverine fights his way to Jean, relying upon his healing abilities to save him from her destructive power. Momentarily gaining control, Jean begs Wolverine to save her. Telling Jean he loves her, Wolverine reluctantly kills her with his claws. He briefly returned to the school before leaving for Alberta, Canada. He went to the bar where he originally met Rogue and returned to his life of solitude. The Wolverine Logan retreated to Yukon, Canada, where he was tormented by hallucinations of Jean, whom he was forced to kill, and of the Nagasaki bombing in 1945. One day, after getting into a fight with some hunters, he was located by Yukio, a woman with mutant powers enabling her to see people's deaths, representing Ichirō Yashida, the CEO of a technology corporation, who was dying of cancer. Logan saved Yashida's life during the Nagasaki bombing, and Yashida wanted Logan to accompany Yukio to Japan to return the favor. In Tokyo, Logan met Yashida's son Shingen and Shingen's daughter, Mariko. Yashida offered to conduct a transplant, removing Logan's immortality and transferring it to himself. Logan refused and prepared to leave the following day. That night, while Logan dreamed of Jean, Yashida's doctor, Viper injected a robotic parasite in Logan's system, which affected his healing factor. The next morning, Logan was informed that Yashida had died, and attended the funeral, where he saved Mariko from Yakuza assassins with help from Yashida's associate Kenuichio Harada. In the process, Logan was shot and discovered that he was not healing as quickly as before. After fighting more assassins on a bullet train, Logan and Mariko hid in a local motel. While Mariko slept, Logan stood guard outside and experienced another hallucination of Jean before passing out from his injuries. When he awoke, he discovered that Mariko had the motel owner's grandson, a veterinarian, stitch him up. Meanwhile, Harada met with Viper who, after demonstrating her mutant powers to him, demanded that he would find Logan and Mariko. Logan and Mariko go to Yashida's house in Nagasaki. As they slowly fall for each other, Logan started revealing his past to Mariko. Meanwhile, Yukio had a vision of Logan dying, and went to warn him. However, she was too late and Mariko was captured. After interrogating one of her kidnappers, Logan went to confront Mariko's fiancé, corrupt Chief of Justice Norubo Mori, who revealed that Shingen had ordered the kidnapping. At Yashida Corporation's headquarters, Shingen revealed that Yashida had left Mariko his empire, and prepared to kill her when Harada arrived with his Black Ninja clan and Viper; Harada rescued Mariko, while Viper poisoned Shingen. They then took Mariko to a research center based where Yashida was born. Arriving at Yashida Corporation with Yukio, Logan used Yashida's medical technology to locate the parasite and extract it, but appeared to die during the operation. Yukio was attacked by Shingen, who prepared to kill her when Logan awoke and intervened, killing Shingen. Logan and Yukio then followed Harada and Viper to a research center, where Logan was attacked and captured by Harada and his men. Logan was placed in a machine by Viper, who revealed her plans to extract his immortality and introduced Logan to her associate, the Silver Samurai, who had an adamantium sword and the ability to charge it with energy to increase its cutting power. After talking with Harada, who believed he was protecting her still, Mariko escaped and managed to direct the machine Logan was in into the Silver Samurai's sword strike, breaking it and freeing him. Harada saw the error of his ways and was killed by the Silver Samurai while helping Logan escape. Meanwhile, Yukio arrived and defeated Viper by hanging her, while Logan fought the Silver Samurai, who cut off his adamantium claws and began to extract Logan's immortality, revealing himself to be Yashida, who had faked his death. Mariko intervened and stabbed Yashida with Wolverine's discarded claws, giving Logan the opportunity to disable the armor with his bone claws and throw Yashida off a cliff before passing out. While unconscious, Logan once again hallucinated about Jean, and finally moved on from her death. Mariko becomes CEO of Yashida Corporation and bid farewell to Logan as he prepared to leave Japan. Yukio vowed to stay by Logan's side as his bodyguard, and they depart to places unknown. Two years after the events in Japan, Logan returned to the United States and watched an ad for Trask Industries and their advances in the field of robotics before being confronted by Magneto, with his powers restored. Magneto announced that he needed Logan's help to stop a new enemy that threatened to exterminate the mutant race. When Logan inquired as to why he should trust Magneto, Professor Charles Xavier arrived to reassure him. Logan questioned how Xavier was alive, and Xavier reminded Logan that he was not the only one with gifts. X-Men: Days of Future Past Wolverine, along with Professor X, Magneto and Storm met up with their former students Kitty Pryde, Iceman, Colossus and fellow survivors Lucas Bishop, Warpath, Blink and Sunspot. He volunteered for his mind to be sent into the past as his mind can heal. He laid down on a concrete slab and Kitty Pryde sent his consciousness back to 1973. During the process, he saw Stryker and, in his rage, stabbed Kitty by accident. Magneto then restrained him. The X-Men bought him as much time as possible but the Sentinels attacked and broke in while he is still in 1973. The Sentinels were about to execute them when the timeline was changed. New Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past Logan woke up in New York City, 1973 sleeping with the girl that is he was suppose to be protecting for a mob boss. Gangsters came in and attacked him and he, in turn, killed them and stole their car. He drove to the abandoned X-Mansion and forced his way in, but Beast attacked him. Xavier ordered Beast to stop. Logan then explained to them what happens in the future and convinced Xavier to help. They find Quicksilver, a man Wolverine knew in the future, and convinced him to help. While they were breaking Magneto out of the Pentagon, Xavier tried to convince the guards to let them through but Logan beat them unconscious instead. Guards surrounded them so Wolverine extends his bone claws but before he could use them, Quicksilver knocked all of the guards down. They left Quicksilver and travelled to Paris where Mystique was heading. Charles stopped her from killing Trask but then Wolverine saw a young William Stryker and began to snap out of the time travel as he remembered what Stryker did to him. Logan looked around wondering where he was before his future self snapped back. They returned to New York and he convinced the Professor to stop taking the Serum and use his powers to find Mystique. At first it failed but Wolverine let Xavier use his mind to talk to his future self to give him hope. They found out that Mystique was going to Washington, D.C. where the President would unveil the Sentinel Program. They travelled to Washington and watched the presentation of what would eventually destroy them. Xavier found Mystique and sent Logan and Hank to get her but Erik used the Sentinels to attack and placed a football stadium around the White House. Logan and Beast fought off the Sentinels but Magneto punctured metal through Wolverine and sent him flying into a river where he drowned. This sent his consciousness back into the new, brighter future. The police found Logan in the river and brought him up, giving him to Mystique who was disguised as Stryker. X-Men: Apocalypse William Stryker captured Beast, Peter, Raven, and Moira after Alex Summers apparently died in an explosion he accidentally caused trying to stop En Sabah Nur. From the rubble of Xavier's mansion, destroyed from the explosion, they had been captured. They were held in Stryker's military facility for interrogation. Scott, Jean, and Kurt followed Stryker covertly to free their friends. It was at the facility that Jean first met Logan. He was in a containment as Stryker's brainwashed experiment and was called Weapon X. Jean used her powers to free Weapon X, who then killed all of Stryker's soldiers. After Scott, Jean, and Kurt freed everyone, they left the facility. Before leaving, Jean used her powers to restore some of Logan's memories. X-Men: Days of Future Past Logan woke up at the X-Mansion and walked around to see the X-Men all alive. Xavier then told him about what happened in the last fifty years. Logan In 2029, Logan is no longer the same fighter he once was. The adamantium in his body is slowly killing him, and his heal factor isn't working as well as it used to. He and Charles Xavier are one of the last mutants left alive, and he makes a living as a limo driver. Logan was sleeping in his stretch limo driver in El Paso. When shaken from a nap in the backseat he groggily stumbles out and finds a group of hoods trying to take the wheels. He tries to get them to stop but one of the men blasts him with a shotgun and he goes down. Logan gets back up and breaks out his the claws, but one claw doesn't retract all the way. He fights the gang but they start beating him severely. Logan becomes enraged and starts slicing off limbs and stabbing the gang members until a few of them get away. Logan drives across the US/Mexico border to an abandoned water plant in the Mexican countryside. He greets clairvoyant mutant Caliban gruffly who asks for more meds. He and Caliban are taking care of Charles. Inside the toppled water tank is a 90 year old Charles Xavier, who is senile and suffers from seizures that produce seismic waves as a result of his brain degenerating. Logan feeds him meds. But Charles has a seizure and his brain cause seismic waves event. Logan barely able to administer a sedative shot to keep Charles's powers under control. Xavier has become broken since the loss of his school and fellow X-Men, saying that Logan is just waiting for him to die. After, Logan's body is slow to heal itself from his fight with the hoods. Caliban knows Logan is sick and hiding the illness from Charles. Sometime later, at a cemetery, while on the job, a Mexican woman named Gabriela approaches Logan and asks for his help but he brushes her off. Gabriela drives away, and a young girl looks back at Logan. After, a man with a bionic hand enters the limo who name is Donald Pierce He knows about the killing of the gang members, as well as Logan being approached by Gabriela. Pierce also has knowledge of Logan taking care of Charles south of the border. Pierce claims he only wants something of his that Gabriela has. He hands Logan a card and tells him to call him when he finds Gabriela again. The card reads "Alkali Transigen", which angers him. Logan is out working and gets a notification for two passengers. He goes a motel to pick them up and finds it is Gabriela with the little girl, Laura whom Gabriela says is her daughter. Gabriela implores Logan to help them, but he is uninterested in getting involved in their business. Gabriela offers him $50,000 to help them get across the border from North Dakota to Canada. She gives him an envelope with $20,000 inside and coordinates written on it. Back home, Logan explains to Charles and Caliban he will be gone a few days to get a good payday that will allow them to get their boat. That night, Logan receives a text back home from Gabriela. He returns to the motel and finds that Gabriela has been killed, and Laura is nowhere to be found. Upon returning home, Logan sees that Laura has found them. Charles is fascinated by her since he knows she possesses something remarkable. Logan knows they are in danger. Pierce comes by to get Laura. She chucks a pipe at his head and knocks him out. Logan has Caliban take Pierce and dump him in a ditch. When Caliban goes to do so, Pierce wakes up and his team of Reavers show up and capture him. The Reavers then go toward Logan and Charles's location. Two Reavers enter to get Laura. After some commotion, Laura steps out with a Reaver's head and rolls it toward Pierce. Laura then steps forward and has two adamantium claws come out of each hand. She starts slaughtering Reavers left and right, and she even uses a foot claw on an attacker. Logan gets in on the fight and takes Charles and Laura away from there. Caliban is taken by the Reavers and is tortured when Pierce exposes him to sunlight his skin is very sensitive to the light. Pierce orders Caliban to use his tracking powers to locate the trio. Logan, Charles, and Laura stop by a convenience store and look through Gabriela's phone to see a video she took about Transigen's experiments led by Dr. Zander Rice, She explains she is a nurse working for Transigen in Mexico City and Laura is not her daughter. Despite being labelled as cancer research in fact the facility creating mutant children from the DNA of deceased mutants to be used as super soldiers. Several children with superpowers were being raised in almost inhumane conditions, although the staff tried to introduce normal childhood playtime and parties. The phone dies before Logan can see anymore. In the store, Laura gets some chips, a drink, and shades. The clerk attempts to stop Laura from shoplifting, only for her to flip him over and nearly stick her claws in him until Logan steps in. He takes a phone charger and a cigar before heading out. When the phone recharges, Logan watches the rest of the video. Gabriela documented that Dr. Rice and his team were creating X-24, a mutant more powerful and unfeeling than the others they created. When the team wanted to eliminate the children, Gabriela helped them escape so they can make it to a mutant sanctuary called Eden. In the video's final moments, Gabriela admits she's not Laura's mother, but she loves her all the same, and she addresses Logan, saying she is his daughter and begging him to take care of her. The trio pass through Oklahoma City and stay in a hotel. Logan discovers that Laura has been reading "X-Men" comics and has gotten it in her mind that Eden is real, based on a page in which the coordinates to Eden are the same ones written on the envelope Gabriela gave him. Logan leaves Laura with Charles and tells her to give him two pills. Downstairs, Logan sees that the Reavers have found them. Charles then has another seizure, leading to everyone but Logan and Laura to be stuck in a paralyzed state. Logan struggles to get to the elevator and the room, he kills the mercenaries holding Charles at gunpoint and injects Xavier with the sedative. Everyone in the area collapses and Logan rushes Xavier and Laura to the pickup and escape. Rice arrives shortly after to convince Caliban to keep tracking them. The trio hit the road again. A radio report mentions the incident at the hotel, along with something that happened in Westchester a year ago, but Logan turns it off before Charles can hear anymore. They are nearly run off the road by two trucks that take up the road. Another truck is swerved off to the side, along with the cart of horses they were carrying. The horses start running across the street, so Charles convinces Logan to help them. Charles uses his powers to bring the horses back to the family safely. Logan helps the family push their truck out of the ditch. They introduce themselves as the Munsons, Will and his wife Kathryn and their son Nate. Kathryn invites the trio to have dinner in their home that night, and Charles accepts on behalf of Logan. At the farmhouse Laura eats hungrily in silence, Charles and Logan pretend to be father and son and make friendly small talk. The Munsons, parents and teen son are struggling farmers. The Munsons offer a bed and once again Charles agrees. Laura watches Logan carry the paraplegic Xavier upstairs tenderly. The water quits at the house and Munson says they have to fix a pump station in the next yard, some distance away. Logan agrees to help and the men go off to repair the water pump. Will has to cut the fence chains as the pump is actually owned by a large corporate farm. Laura is curious about the teen Munson listening to music and he lends her his ipod and headphones. Will and Logan are confronted by armed men who accuse them of trespassing. Will claims he has an easement and Logan manages to scare them off. At the farm, Charles dreamily murmurs this was the best time he has had, he then remembers what happened a year ago in Westchester, that he suffered a seizure that killed most of his fellow X-Men. Logan then puts his claws through Charles's chest. It turns out this is not Logan, but X-24, a younger clone of Logan. X-24 grabs Laura and puts her in metal restraints and then kills Nate and Kathryn before Logan and Will get back home. Will runs upstairs but X-24 claws him. Logan runs to get Charles. The men from the pump house arrive in a larger group looking to get even, they mistake X-24 for Logan, and are quickly killed. Logan rushes to Charles, finding him bleeding out, he carries him to the pickup. Outside, the Reavers have arrived with Pierce and Rice, Meanwhile, Logan sets Charles down as he dies. As X-24 tries to bring Laura to his masters, Caliban, still captive in the Reaver van, sets off two grenades, killing himself and another Reaver, while Pierce is thrown out of the van. Logan fights X-24 and is nearly overpowered until Will rams into X-24 with his van. He shoots him repeatedly and then tries to turn the gun on Logan, but the gun is out of bullets, and Will collapses dead. Logan bloody and torn, manages takes Laura and Charles's body, and they get out of there in the pickup. Farther up the highway Logan stops buries Charles by a river. Logan is furious in despair and knocks himself out taking his frustrations out on the pickup, Laura watches curiously before he passes out. Logan wakes up in a clinic. The doctor knows he's a mutant and wants to help him, knowing that the adamantium is killing him. Logan refuses his help, and he takes Laura out of there. They go to a new truck that Laura stole. Logan thanks Laura for her help, and she finally speaks by responding in Spanish. Laura then mentions her friends from Transigen and that they must find them so they can all go to Eden. When Logan finally agrees he is too weak to make it all the way and Laura takes over driving. The two make it to Eden, where all the children from Transigen are hiding. Their leader is Rictor. They give Logan and Laura shelter so that Logan can rest up. The kids prank Logan by trimming his beard while he sleeps. He is not amused. Rictor gives Logan a serum that was used on them at Transigen which can help Logan re-energize. After two days Logan is much improved but still weak and limping. Laura asks Logan about the shiny bullet he carries, he says it is adamantium, the same material slowly poisoning his body, he meant to use it to kill himself. Laura take the bullet from him. The kids get ready to go to Canada where they be safe and leave before Logan awakes the next day. Arising he notices drones flying and the Transigen convoy rushing toward the kids in the distance. Pierce and the Reaver start to round up the children. Logan takes all of the serum and runs into the woods to fight. Some of the children use their powers against the Reavers, but the children are outnumbered. Logan and Laura slaughter the Reavers until Rictor and the other kids are held at gunpoint. Rice steps out and introduces himself to Logan and reminds him that he killed Rice's father when he first performed the experiment that turned Logan into Weapon X. As Rice talks, Logan just shoots him dead and then goes after Pierce. Pierce unleashes X-24 on Logan. He tries to escape, but the children use their collective powers to kill Pierce. The serum in Logan's body wears off before he fights X-24. The two claw at each other until X-24 impales Logan on a tree. Laura takes the adamantium bullet uses it to blow X-24's head off. She runs to Logan and cuts him down from the tree. Logan looks into Laura's eyes as she tearfully calls him "Daddy", he finds peace as he dies. The children bury Logan, and Laura says some final words for him. They then head off to cross the border. Before she leaves, Laura takes the cross on Logan's grave and turns it sideways so that it can look like an X honoring him as the last of the X-Men. Character traits Logan's long life of violence and prejudice (as well as his initial childhood trauma) has hardened him into the man he is. Logan is characterized as a tough, blunt, pessimistic and cynical man with a short temper, as well as deep distrust and disrespect for others. Additionally, his mutation caused him to become brutish and almost feral when in situations of stress, great annoyance, anger, or pain, especially in combat. This animalistic side of his personality, as well as his violent life, turned him into a ruthless and merciless fighter who tends to kill his opponents, even at times when they were defenseless or weakened. However, despite his brutal and vicious side, Logan is also a man of good morals who dislikes his violent past and does not use violence against those who are good and innocent, which at times seems to be the only thing to separate him from his enemies. He is also loyal to those that do gain his trust, although it usually takes time for him to accept them. He often prefers to be left alone due to his long life of violence, but he is not above working with his teammates. He generally prefers offense over defense. He is usually serious but has a sarcastic sense of humor. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Wolverine's instant regenerative abilities allow him to rapidly regenerate any damaged or destroyed bodily molecules, cells, tissues, bones, limbs, organs, etc instantaneously. Wolverine's healing factor allows him to completely and rapidly heal and recover from any injury in within a matter of seconds. Wolverine's healing factor and Adamantium skeleton make him immortal and virtually indestructible. He could walk through the disintegrating telekinetic blast of the Phoenix, while others completely disintegrated. He regenerated from the blast wave of the nuclear strike on Nagasaki. Upon removing the nano-bug from his heart, the wounds from when his healing was temporarily weakened all healed instantly. Only he could make the trip back to his younger-self. Wolverine can survive both clinical or brain death is able to come back from any death that he may suffer. He completely recovers from all wounds and damages (internal/external) he has without a scar. After resurrection his mind, body, and spirit are in peak condition. By the time of the events of ''The Wolverine, Wolverine's healing factor had restored all of his memories, that he had lost years earlier during the events of X-Men Origins: Wolverine. By 2029 (Logan) his healing factor has changed due to him being nearly 200 years old and primarily due to the Adamantium poisoning in his bones that caused his healing factor to work overtime to keep him alive. While it will still heal him from his injuries incredibly quick it has slowed slightly and can take several moments instead of instantaneously like it did in his youth nor would it dull out pain, meaning Wolverine had to turn to painkillers and alcohol to dull the pain. Furthermore his healing factor will no longer heal his body fully and will leaves scars and it can now be overtaxed if it is pushed to hard in a short amount of time which ultimate lead to Wolverine's death at the hands of his imperfect clone X-24. However, it should be noted in the original timeline, (X-Men: Days of Future Past) by the year 2023, Wolverine's healing factor was still at its peak, as his age and the adamantium poisoning didn't affect or changed it in any way; despite having a considerable amount of his healing powers drained by Ichirō Yashida. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Wolverine is immune to all poisons, toxins, impurities, illnesses, diseases, radiation, infections, disorders, imperfections, and other harmful foreign substances. Wolverine possesses a flawless skin, great voice, great hair, lean, well-toned body, and is "well-endowed". He is physically, mentally and genetically perfect, any damage perfectly heals, even mental or genetic. **'Immortality:' Due to his accelerated healing factor; Wolverine is immortal, unable to age, die, rot, get sick, and unable of being permanently wounded, making him self-sustained. He grew into his 20's and permanently stopped aging in his prime. He has endless vitality, virility, willpower, and will to live and though he can go through down periods of emotional and mental exhaustion and pain, it cannot cripple him. *'Superhuman Senses:' Wolverine senses of sight, hearing, smell, touch, taste, and instincts, are heightened to superhuman levels and accuracy. He can see much further and closer than normal humans with perfect clarity, even retaining this perfect clarity in total darkness. His enhanced hearing allows him to detect sounds that normal humans can't, and hear sounds at much greater distance. His sense of smell is sufficiently heightened and is capable of tracking people through scent alone. He's able to sense danger, detect lies and weaknesses. *'Adaptation:' Wolverine has super advanced surviving ability, that automatically adapts and modifies his mind and body allowing him to survive in any different environments, conditions, situations, enemies, etc normally deadly. *'Superhuman Strength:' Wolverine possesses superhuman strength and durability. He can bench press 5 tons easy. His lean, brawny muscles/body shape and perfect golden-proportioned body doesn't change regardless of calories intake or time. Most prominently, he is able to not only support the weight of his adamantium skeleton, but also quickly overpower, rag doll and launch most humans several feet through the air. He threw two "mercenaries" at the X-Mansion backwards on the tip of his claws, rag dolled multiple Yakuza members, and sent Shingen Yashida and members of the Black Clan flying through the air. Even without his adamantium skeleton, he managed to shove Sabertooth several feet into the air using the latter's momentum. After his surgery, he was able to overpower Sabertooth, who naturally is stronger than himself. His most prominent feat of strength was when he was able to tackle, drag, and shove the Silver Samurai off a cliff, with enough effort. During his escape from the Weapon X facility, as shown in X-Men: Apocalypse, Wolverine was shown to be able to leap several feet into the air, as if his strength extended to his legs. During the final years of his life Logan, while still incredibly strong, had lost a large portion of his strength due to his age. His strength, as of Logan, he is shown to still be enhanced despite his adamantium poisoning and subsequent deterioration of health, allowing him to easily overpower his opponents and even break a shotgun in half over his leg. His strength was briefly restored full when he used Transigen's serum, allowing him to leap several feet into and through the air. *'Superhuman Speed:' Wolverine is able to easily run over 60 mph, which allowed him to cover a mile in a minute or less, which allowed him to reach Kayla's car from his workplace a great distance away. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Wolverine's can engage in physical activity for far longer than an Olympic-level human. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Wolverine's endurance, tenacity, vitality, willpower, and pain tolerance are limitless. This allows him to continue fighting without being weakened, stunned, dazed or fatigued, as well as making it difficult for pain to cripple him, or sometimes faze him at all. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Wolverine has lightning-fast auto-reflexes far greater than an Olympic-level human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Wolverine's agility is far greater than an Olympic-level human. *'Superhuman Flexibility:' Wolverine's flexibility is far greater than an Olympic-level human. *'Superhuman Dexterity:' Wolverine's dexterity is far greater than an Olympic-level human. *'Adamantium Skeleton:' Wolverine's adamantium skeletal system makes his musculoskeletal indestructible. It is adamantium that enhanced his strength and durability further, to the point where he could easily overpower, rag doll and launch humans easier and with less effort that he would need to exert. It makes it difficult to stun or daze him, though being hit in the head with enough force can be enough to knock him unconscious. *'Retractable Bone Claws:' Wolverin possesses three retractable razor-sharp adamantium claws on each of his hands. *'Accelerated Perception:' Wolverine mind and instincts processes the world in the most advance and efficient manner possible. He can find any solutions to any problems that he faces, using logical and illogical sense and strategies. His aggressive behavior is also in part affected by his animal-like instincts. Wolverine has tactical ability, that allows him to immediately intuit the best way to engage in any tactical problem, (situation, puzzle, object, opponent, etc) effectively making him the perfect leader. *'Empathy:' Wolverine is able to naturally, and instinctively; sense, understand, communicate with, influence, and to an extent control any creature. This is done with the subtle and passive physical manipulation of the emotional state, hormones, and sensory perceptions of other beings. Capable of instilling intense fear, happiness, depression, arousal, pleasure, sense of security, etc to other beings. Abilities *'Advanced Covert Ops Expert:' Wolverine is a natural expert in every types of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosives, and assassination techniques. He has perfect killer instinct and does not feel guilt for many of those he has killed. *'Master Tactician:' Though seemingly brutish, Wolverine is highly intelligent, with eidetic memory (he never forgets anything and has perfect instant recall). Wolverine's physical and mental can be compared as being equivalent to an Olympic-level gymnast performing a Gold-medal-winning routine whilst simultaneously beating four chess computers in his head, which gives something of an idea of the level of sophistication and tactical processing Wolverine is capable of utilizing while in combat. He memorized Sun Tzu's The Art of War. *'Skilled Leader:' Despite being more of a solo hero, Wolverine is a highly capable, effective and charismatic leader. *'Master Mechanic:' Wolverine is the best mechanic in the world. He is capable of understanding and fixing anything. *'Excellent Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Wolverine is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant with experience fighting against various cage-fighters and being in the U.S. military for over 120 years and surviving at least four different wars. He has bested many skilled foes including Lady Deathstrike and his own brother Victor Creed. His extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability makes him one of the finest combatants on Earth. In Logan, despite Wolverine possessing inferior strength, speed, agility and a less functional healing factor compared to his prime, Wolverine still proved a extreme threat able to almost single handedly take down the majority of The Reavers with his then near 200 year experience of fighting. With this experience he was able to put up a fight against his significantly younger and imperfect clone X-24, despite being physically outclassed due to his age. *'Stealth:' Wolverine was able to sneak around at the Xavier institute with a lot of "mercenaries" armed with night vision goggles and guns, being shot only once. Furthermore, he was able to sneak around Magneto's base camp, and whilst being attacked by several mutants, he still didn't alert the full force of the Brotherhood of Mutants and was able to slip among them after defeating the small group of mutants. He easily managed to infiltrate Three Mile Island without being noticed by its security teams, despite Striker knowing that he would go there. *'Expert Marksman:' Wolverine is an expert marksman skilled in throwing weapons and firearms, but operates more efficiently without them. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' According to Wolverine himself, the only way to permanently kill him, is to cut off his head from his body, however due to his bones being infused with adamantium; this would be extremely difficult, if not impossible to achieve as only the cartilage between his vertebrae is unprotected by adamantium. Moreover, it may not even work, as Deadpool has a similar healing factor and can survive having his head cut off. *'Adamantium Bonding:' Although the adamantium infused into Wolverine's bones makes them nearly, if not completely unbreakable, unfortunately the adamantium poisoning had taken a large toll on his healing factor, causing his healing to exert itself fighting the adamantium poisoning in him for a long time. While his healing factor is technically not weakend, a large portion of it went to keeping him alive from the adamantium poisoning in his final years due to his age. *'Water:' Due to his bones being infused with adamantium, it is difficult for Wolverine to swim in water, as effectively as he could before. However, his superhuman strength and stamina allow him to compensate for the additional weight. *'Magnetism:' Due to his bones being infused with adamantium, Wolverine is vulnerable to being subdued or manipulated by enemies using magnetic powers. Former Weaknesses *'Weakened Healing Factor:' Due to the extreme tool the healing had taken, mainly due to the Adamantium poisoning and Ichirō Yashida's draining a considerable amount of his healing powers, his healing began to weaken itself dramatically. However, due to the events of X-Men: Days of Future Past, when Wolverine was back in time by Kitty Pryde to prevent the Sentinel-dominated future, which he succeeded at; the events of The Wolverine, likely never happened. Relationships Original Timeline *Victor Creed/Sabretooth - Half-brother and ally turned archenemy. *Thomas Logan - Biological father; deceased. *John Howlett - Step-father; deceased. *Elizabeth Howlett - Mother; deceased. *Kayla Silverfox/Silver Fox - Lover; deceased. *Mariko Yashida - Love interest. *Yukio - Bodyguard, ally and friend. *Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue - Friend. *Jean Grey/Phoenix - Teammate, friend and unrequited lover. *Scott Summers/Cyclops - Teammate, friend and love rival. *Wade Wilson/Deadpool - Former ally turned enemy. *Ororo Munroe/Storm - Teammate and friend. *Bobby Drake/Iceman - Teammate and friend. *Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Student and teammate. *Peter Rasputin/Colossus - Teammate and friend. *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Enemy turned ally. *Charles Xavier/Professor X - Teacher, friend and ally. *Brotherhood of Mutants - Enemies *William Stryker - Former boss turned enemy. *Team X **John Wraith - Former teammate turned ally. **Fred Dukes/Blob - Former teammate. **David North/Agent Zero - Former teammate turned enemy. *Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike - Enemy. *Remy LeBeau/Gambit - Enemy turned ally. *Mystique - Enemy. *John Allerdyce/Pyro - Teammate and friend turned enemy. *Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Teammate and friend. *Hank McCoy/Beast - Friend and teammate. *Ichirō Yashida/Silver Samurai - Friend turned enemy. *Kenuichio Harada - Enemy turned ally. *Shingen Yashida - Enemy. *Norubo Mori - Enemy. *Viper - Enemy. *Natsu Teshima - Ally. New Timeline *Laura Kinney/X-23 - Daughter and ally. *Reavers **Donald Pierce - Enemy; deceased. *Zander Rice - Enemy and victim; deceased. *X-24 - Clone, enemy and killer; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Canon (9 films) **Original Timeline ***''X-Men'' (First appearance) - Hugh Jackman ***''X2: X-Men United'' - Hugh Jackman ***''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - Hugh Jackman ***''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' - Hugh Jackman and Troye Sivan (young) ***''The Wolverine'' - Hugh Jackman **New Timeline ***''X-Men: First Class'' - Hugh Jackman ***''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Hugh Jackman ***''X-Men: Apocalypse'' - Hugh Jackman ***''Logan'' (Last appearance) - Hugh Jackman *Canon (3 comics) **''X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine'' **''X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue'' **''X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine'' Behind the scenes *Dougray Scott was originally cast as Wolverine, but was forced to pull out of the project due to scheduling conflicts with Mission: Impossible II. *On the last scene of X2 Hugh Jackman had to wear a wig because he had long hair for Van Helsing. *Hugh Jackman uncredited in X-Men: First Class and X-Men: Apocalypse. *Wolverine was originally intended to have a larger part in X-Men Apocalypse, with writer Simon Kinberg implying Charles and Hank eventually located him (presumably with the use of Cerebro) following the events of Days of Future Past. Elaborating, he stated: "There was always a notion that we wanted Wolverine to be in the movie. We wanted to find a way to feature him in the film, partly because Bryan (Singer) and i love Hugh (Jackman) so much. We love the character, obviously, and he’s such a huge part of the franchise. There were a lot of iterations of how Wolverine would enter and exit the movie. There was a version when he was going to come in at the midpoint of the film and be like the drill sergeant for the kids and take over as their leader, and we felt like that stepped on (Jennifer Lawrence’s) role in the movie and becoming their leader".http://screenrant.com/x-men-apocalypse-wolverine-original-role Trivia *When Wolverine complains about the leather costumes, Cyclops replies with "What do you prefer, yellow spandex?", a reference to Wolverine's costume in the comics. **In an alternate ending for The Wolverine, Yuriko presented a costume similar to the one in the comics on the plane. *Wolverine made a cameo in X-Men: First Class. *An alternate scene of X-Men: The Last Stand shows that Wolverine has returned to Alberta, Canada and continued his lonely life, even meeting the barman from the first film. *In the films, Wolverine's accelerated healing powers are never referred to as a "mutant healing factor". *Jackman revealed in a interview with the Huffington Post that his character was originally going to have a cameo in Spider-Man. *In the comics, Wolverine is quite short, standing at 5'3. Quite ironically, he is very tall in the movies, as Hugh Jackman is 6'2. *Despite having been a soldier along with Sabertooth during the 1900's, as portrayed in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Logan is a civilian during the events of X-Men: First Class and X-Men: Days of Future Past, during which the Vietnam War had been going on. *Wolverine along with Professor X are the only two characters to have appeared in every X-Men movie to date, though Wolverine is the only one to have been portrayed by the same actor in all his appearances. *Wolverine's strength level has been portrayed differently in each film, with some portraying him as just being strong enough to overpower opponents, others showing him being able to send opponents flying through the air with his attacks, or even pushing, lifting and dragging something as large and as heavy as the Silver Samurai armor. *Wolverine's healing speed, level of endurance and durability, and resistance to pain have also been portrayed differently, as some films show him being able to continue fighting without being slowed down by physical damage, even if he is being shot or stabbed, while the damage vanishes, though other films, especially from the original trilogy, show him as being weak enough to be knocked out after being struck with a tree trunk (by Sabertooth), telekinetically thrown across a room and into a wall (by Dark Phoenix), or shot in the head (by a police officer), as well as feeling great pain when being slashed by Lady Deathstrike, the two latter examples even causing him to bleed, which never happens in more recent films. Quotes *'"Go fuck yourself"' - X-Men: First Class *'"I'm the best there is at what I do but what I do best isn't very nice."' - X-Men Origins: Wolverine *'"In my whole life I felt like an animal, I ignored my instincts, I knew what I really am, but it will never happen again".' - X-Men Origins: Wolverine *'"I didn't call him blob, I said bub."' - X-Men Origins: Wolverine *'"My whole life I felt like an animal. Then she came along."' - X-Men Origins: Wolverine *'"Hey, bub, I'm not finished with you yet."' - X-Men *'"You came to the wrong house, bub."' - X2: X-Men United *'"Did he just call me boy?"' - X-Men: The Last Stand *'"That's not who I am anymore."' - The Wolverine *'"The Wolverine!"' - The Wolverine *'"So, I wake up in my younger body and then what?"' - X-Men: Days of Future Past *'"Patience isn't my strongest suit."' - X-Men: Days of Future Past Gallery :See: James Howlett/Gallery Category:X-Men characters Category:Wolverine characters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Earth-10005 Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:Characters with Agility Category:Characters with Animal like powers Category:Teachers Category:Immortal Category:People impersonated by Mystique Category:Brothers Category:X-Men members Category:Team X members Category:Earth-10005 Revived Category:Earth-10005 Deceased Category:Fathers